Forum:More DLC4 info from RP
Randy Pitchford was on G4's X-Play talking about DLC4 and they showed actual gameplay. Notable comments: * From the gameplay vid, enemies that have been taken over by the INAC have a large green light/lantern on/as their heads. * Almost all bosses will return and then some including Dr Ned, Gen Knoxx, and Commandant Steele which you get to fight. * Hyperion lands it's own army when gets taken over by the INAC. * "More new enemies that all other DLCs put together." * 3 more SDU upgrades, 2 more Skill Points, Level increase to 69 *snicker* * Go through the entire game at the new level. Interesting about the last item. As I understood it, RP was saying that essentially there will be a PT3 with enemies at max level. Hopefully, there will be a Youtube post of the interview in case you missed it on G4TV. -- MeMadeIt 22:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) The third playthrough news is really the icing on the cake. Imagine the drops you will get going from Fyrestone and all the way through Knoxx again, then into the new DLC. I wonder if that will affect Moxxi skill SDUs at all. Hopefully they will make pearls and all the vehicles available in all areas of the game, and add some new weaps, too. My skepticism has pretty much been squashed, but new legendaries would really knock my socks off.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 23:39, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Agian, I CANT WAIT!!!!!!!.Veggienater 00:03, September 10, 2010 (UTC) So wait, there isn't a PT3 per se, but all the enemies from fyrestone onward are scaled up? What's Borderlands? 00:05, September 10, 2010 (UTC) It sounds like the missions will be reset for an entire new runthrough of the game. I could be wrong, but "Go through the entire game at a new level" sounds like it's a bit more than just "run around Fyrestone killing guys at level 69." At least I hope it is.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 00:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Here are some cellphone camera snaps of the Hyperion troops that have gotten the "clap" (RP's joke, not mine). They look like Crimson Defenders but are in Hyperion colors. Note they have a green lightbulb lantern head and red camera lens for eyes. All of the humanoids I saw in the vid had this lantern for a head but the creatures wore it like a hat. Some of the vid was of PT1 as some of the enemies encountered were a "11 - Hyperion Guard Trap" and "11 - Badass Hyperion Guard Trap" -- MeMadeIt 07:37, September 10, 2010 (UTC) I got the pictures on my userpage from this video. 08:30, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : I watched the video and it confirms that DLC4 will be avaiable for PC on 28th as well. Shall I add that to the news using that video video as source? -- bl4ckm1nd 09:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :: Sure. Also the patch will come after the release of DLC4. The patch is what will raise the level cap and "rebalance the entire game around the new level cap." Robolution will be awesome! Thanks for info about this vid. :) --NBlastMax 14:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) "Almost all bosses will return" is debatable. So far the visible bosses are Ned, Steele, Knoxx, INAC, and Clucktrap. There may well be more, but I can't imagine a majority from Borderlands and two DLCs crammed into the fourth DLC alone. -- WarBlade 14:40, September 10, 2010 (UTC) : RP said "... brings back bosses that we've killed ... more bosses in this DLC than we've ever done before ... pretty much every key character makes a return in some form." Hype? We'll see. -- MeMadeIt 20:59, September 10, 2010 (UTC) As much as i hate to say this, i believe that this is the last batch of DLC from Borderlands. It makes sense to me that Gearbox would have all characters and voice actors go in for their curtain calls by including them in the latest and last firefight. --ShadyCake 04:50, September 11, 2010 (UTC)